FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a device for non-reversed setting up of rod-shaped bodies having ends of different thickness, more particularly of conical tubes for spinning, twisting and similar machines, comprising a feed chute, and a feed duct or the like. Devices of this kind are known per se, and they are often used in connection with a so-called doffer for automatic bobbin change in spinning, twisting and similar machines. It is regarded as advantageous, however, that all bodies or tubes must be introduced into the feed duct or the like in the same position. There are, of course, devices which can place tubes received in a box in parallel, but side-reversed, arrangement into another box in correct arrangement. The latter box is then placed on the doffer, which takes out the tubes singly and transfers them to a spinning machine or the like. During transportation of the box with some of the tubes being greatly slanted, it occasionally happens that one or the other tube falls out and is subsequently reinserted side-reversed. In this position it cannot be forwarded by the doffer and the latter consequently interrupts the bobbin change. The non-reversed storing of tubes in this box makes necessary slanting end faces and hence comparatively high costs.